oddrealm_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Johal Nikolas Oddam
for the Introduction Thread.]]Johal Nikolas Oddam, often refered to simply as Captain Oddam, is the Main Character of OddRealm Adventures-roleplayer Amargaard, introduced in Pic 01. Oddam is a young sailor and fisherman who eventually obtained the Key to Happiness, and then sought out the Easter Bunny for advice what to do with it. The Easter Bunny led him to Shrek's Rainbow Castle, where Captain Oddam met the Homiesexual. Biography: Main Character Introduction Thread :Johal Nikolas Oddam grew up peacefully with a big semi-poor family in the harbor city on an island off the coast of the main land. Despite their economic situation, his family managed to save up enough money for Johal and his younger siblings to invest in a ship, to earn money for all of them. At first their father took control, but when Johal got old enough to be in charge, he actually proved a good businessman, using the ship for both fishing and transportation errands for well-paying customers on neighboring island cities. :A decade went by, and as Johal got to the middle of his twenties, he slowly started take over his parents' bad habits of smoking and drinking. Then, one day on a fishing trip, he hailed up an old skeleton from the ocean floor, and around its neck was the Key to Happiness. He sensed the magical energies surrounding it, and somehow binding itself to his soul. When the day's work was over, he sought out the legendary oracle at the center of his home island, the old hermit Easter Bunny who had apparently become a ghost in the meantime. The oracle owned a Golden Egg, which revealed the answers to questions one might have about the future. :The Easter Bunny revealed to him the powers of the key - the guarantee of at least a single moment with absolute happiness someday, and told him that he would find his happiness if he journeyed into the main land. Johal was intrigued by the information, and hurried to his family to say goodbye - and left the business for his siblings to handle, trusting them to walk in his footsteps as a good businessman. :Then he left to the main land with the Easter Bunny ghost in a small sail boat. And together the two of them moved into the country, towards Shrek's kingdom... Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins :Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert : approached by Donkey and the Dick Agents.]]The Easter Bunny's Golden Egg led them all the way to a sacred valley - the home and seat of operations for King Shrek III. Captain Oddam obviously hoped that his magical key would fit the lock leading to the chambers of Shrek's beautiful adopted daughter, Princess Sonya. He was sure that the beautiful princess would provide him all the happiness he could ever want. But fate wanted it otherwise, for Oddam and his ghost companion never got into the castle. Instead, they soon found themselves standing among a small crowd outside the wall gates. They had arrived at one of many Shrekstival concerts, where the band known as MJ and the Difs' rocked it off from the stage which was blocking the entrance! :Trying to figure out how to get through, Captain Oddam was soon approached by Donkey followed by the three Dick Agents. Donkey forced the newcomer to express his love of King Shrek, or he would end Oddam's life. :Captain Oddam hesitated with replying to the odd threat, so the Donkey's agents pointed their guns at him. The Easter Bunny ghost had disappeared for the time being, and could not give him any advice. :Fortunately the nearby stranger, calling himself the Homiesexual, had brought two sexy pink-belt karate chicks with him to the concert. They rescued the young captain from the King's brainwashed army of Shrexuals, and helped him escape the crowd. Description in Details: Appearance: Johal is a handsome young light-skinned guy, with an almost fully grown brown beard covering his chin, which also has small but nevertheless notable dimples next to his broad mouth. He has a relatively big nose, and big eyebrows of the same color as his beard above his calm eyes. He wears a grey sea captain's hat with the image of an anchor above the blue silk-brim on the edge to the shining black visor. He wears a striped grey sweater, with the sleeves constantly pulled up to his elbows. On one side of the sweater's chest is written something with small letters. And above it hangs the Key to Happiness in a black neck cord. He wears ordinary blue jeans, with side pockets, and a black leather belt with a golden buckle. A golden deployable binocular hangs from the belt. He wears brown shoes with zips on each side, and thick dark soles. Johal is often seen smoking a long green Smokeybird menthol cigarette, which mysteriously forms a bird out of smoke near him. Personality: Johal Oddam is calm, kind, confident in himself and his own abilities, and big-brotherly by nature. He has always gotten new friends with ease, due to his open, friendly and social attitude. He has developed a lifestyle which includes a love of lager beer and long green Smokeybird menthol cigarettes - perhaps influenced by his parents' bad habits. He feels at home only on a ship, but knows that neither the love of his life nor true happiness can be found there. For that reason, Oddam willingly, and perhaps gullibly, followed the Easter Bunny far away from the coast, in pursuit of this. Powers and abilities: Johal is not able to use any kind of magic, but after he found the Key to Happiness, he has been destined to find his own happiness before the key will pass on to its next wielder. He is a great sailor, fisherman and has also gotten a bit of experience with running a business. Relations to Objects, Locations and other Characters: 'Objects:' *Key to Happiness - It lies constantly on his chest, hanging in a black neck cord. Johal fished this artifact up from the ocean floor, when on a fishing trip with his siblings, on their family's business ship. He kept it carefully because of the feeling he had about its magical effect. Johal sought out the Easter Bunny who explained to him the magic ability of the key - that he was now guaranteed at least a single moment of absolute happiness sometime in the future, before the key would pass on to a new wielder. This knowledge pursuated him to leave family and position in the business, to go on an adventure to find his luck. *He enjoys smoking long green Smokeybird menthol cigarettes. A habit he developed in his early years as a sailor. *He enjoys lager beers. 'Locations:' *The Sea - He feels at home only on a ship on the sea, and left his place there only to seek out true happiness on the main land. *Home Island - The place he grew up. His family and their business is located here. *The Main Land - He would rather be on the sea, but ventures around in order to find true happiness. *Shrekstival Stage - He visited this place in pic 01 with the Easter Bunny. This is where he was approached by Donkey and the Dick Agents, forced to commit to shrexualism. However, he escaped the place with the Homiesexual, Kemleesha and Tharesa. *Rainbow Castle - This was the place that the Easter Bunny's golden egg led him to. He believes that Princess Sonya who lives there is the love of his life. 'Characters:' *Easter Bunny - The Oracle of Oddam's Home Island. He first visited the Easter Bunny after he had found the Key to Happiness. The Easter Bunny revealed to him the powers of the artifact, and guided him to his destiny of happiness. However, the Easter Bunny disappeared shortly after Oddam was encountered by Donkey and the Dick Agents before the Shrekstival Stage. *Donkey & the Dick Agents - Donkey approached Oddam with the three Dick Agents before the Shrekstival Stage, and forced the visitor to commit to Shrexualism. Oddam didn't reply, and instead escaped the scene with the Homiesexual. *The Homiesexual, Kemleesha & Tharesa - When Oddam was forced to commit to shrexualism by Donkey, these three saved his life by escaping the scene. *Princess Sonya - Oddam believes she is the love of his life, and that she can provide him with all the happiness that the Key to Happiness promised him. *Shrek III - Oddam knows little of the Ogre king, but he is definitely not a shrexual. *MJ & the Difs - Oddam was there when they played at the Shrekstival Stage, in Pic 01. *Family at home - He grew up in a great big, poor family, and ran a business with his siblings on their Home Island. He left them, however, to pursue his own happiness. Featured in: [[Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins|'Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins']] * Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert Trivia and Notes: * Captain Oddam is the first Main Character to be created in the OddRealm Adventures-roleplay. *His appearance is loosely based on a character design from one of Amargaard's earlier real-life culture projects - the attempt to create a youth culture house in Helsingør. That character depicted Amargaard himself. *He is the only character in Pic 01 that wasn't requested by others beforehand. Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters appearing in Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins